L'épreuve du poteau
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Et si Mulan nous faisait un "cap'ain america" lors de l'épreuve du poteau ? Simple petit OS qui m'est venu de façon random.


_En lisant une fiction sur Avenger / HP et un passage sur le capitaine, j'ai pensé au film de Cap'tain America et son entraînement._

 _Ce qui m'a fait penser à Mulan._

 _Ce qui a fini par donner cet OS._

 _Par contre, je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où sort le voyage temporel._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

Disclaimer : Mulan ne m'appartient pas et est totalement à Disney et les autres personnes concernées.

.

* * *

.

 **Pourquoi changer les choses quand tout a bien fini la première fois ?**

.

Les recrues étaient alignées au bord du camp en attendant le capitaine qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il se dirigea vers un tonneau contenant des bô et commença à retirer sa veste en disant :

_ Vous vous rassemblerez rapidement et en silence chaque matin.

Mulan laissa son regard s'attarder sur le corps de Shang sans la moindre hésitation avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il se saisissait d'un carquois et d'un arc. Son époux était toujours aussi séduisant maintenant que quelques années plus tard.

_ Quiconque agira différemment, aura affaire à moi.

Hum... Mulan se demandait si ça en valait la peine, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas encore son époux, alors il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle évite de faire de vagues. Elle avait au moins réussi à ne pas recréer une scène la veille en arrivant, les dieux en soient remerciés. Elle était juste un petit soldat comme les autres, elle n'avait absolument rien de spécial. Elle entendit Yao commenter sur les paroles de Shang et savait parfaitement bien ce qui allait suivre. Le capitaine se tourna vers lui en encochant une flèche et bandant son arc et dit :

_ Yao !

Tout le monde se recula et Mulan attendit la suite avec amusement. Shang tira sa flèche et fit ce petit sourire narquois et faussement aimable qui faisait son charme en disant plaisamment :

_ Merci d'être volontaire.

La tête de Yao était hilarante et Mulan dû se retenir de rire. Elle avait été trop stressée par la peur d'être découverte et par ses erreurs de la veille la dernière fois pour vraiment profiter du spectacle, mais là... Elle n'avait aucune pitié pour ses anciens (et futurs) amis et camarades.

_ Décroche la flèche.

Yao craque ses doigts en commençant à se diriger vers le mât en marmonnant, mais Shang l'arrêta et lui remit les deux fameux poids représentant la Force et la Discipline. Et bien sûr, tous ceux qui essayèrent, échouèrent lamentablement. Mulan, quant à elle, se demandait sérieusement ce qu'elle allait faire. Échouer comme la dernière fois ? Réussir du premier coup ? Ou alors... Elle eut un sourire en coin quand son tour arriva. Il voulait qu'ils décrochent la flèche, elle allait la décrocher.

Elle attacha les poids à ses poignets avec sûreté avant de s'avancer vers le mât. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle échoue aussi, elle n'allait pas les décevoir. Chien-pô avait déstabilisé la base du mât avec son poids en retombant. Il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup d'effort pour le faire tomber. Elle fit passer les poids autour du mât à la base et tira dessus avec ses bras alors qu'elle poussait avec son pied plus haut. Et effectivement, le mât bascula et tomba en arrière. Dans le silence qui suivit, elle marcha rapidement vers la flèche et la décrocha d'un coup sec. Elle retourna ensuite devant le capitaine avec son meilleur air innocent et lui tendit la flèche.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Yao explosa en lançant :

_ C'est de la triche ! Il n'a même pas essayé de grimper au mât !

Mulan se tourna vers lui et lui dit avec une voix tellement mielleuse et innocente qu'on pourrait en avoir des caries :

_ Mais... Le but était de décrocher la flèche, pas de grimper au mât.

Il y eut un long silence, avant que Shang ne récupère la flèche avec un rictus en coin, légèrement amusé.

_ On verra bien si ton impertinence supportera mon entraînement.

_ Oui, capitaine !

Elle lui sourit joyeusement avant de retourner dans les rangs avec un pas léger. Oh... Son corps était peut-être faible et non-entraîné, mais son esprit était celui d'une guerrière et elle comptait bien le prouver. Et au passage, elle allait récupérer son époux, parce que Shang était à elle et à personne d'autre. Elle avait déjà son attention avec son petit acte, elle avait juste à la conserver et prouver sa valeur en tant que soldat.

Quant à la guerre ? Ba, la première fois, ça s'était bien passé et ils avaient gagné. Tant qu'elle ne changeait pas les événements, ils gagneront encore. Même si se faire virer de l'armée et temporairement disgracier sa famille allait être ennuyeux, elle savait que les choses finiraient bien. Donc pourquoi changer les événements ?

.

* * *

.

 _Vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Pilou._


End file.
